Autumn Twilight
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Mei Ying lost her home, and everything she ever knew but she has Zuko's ship to live in now but that won't change how horrible she feels inside. Chapter 5 up fools.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarness. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep)**

She saw the world unlike anyone else. Though her temper has to be desired; as well as her manners, and her womanly duties (as her village calls them, she calles them slave work.) Her name, is Mei Ying, and she is at that age in which she finds she must put the world to its knees; but it is harder than it seems. Yes, she is fifteen; and a waterbender. She lives in a village in the south; that is surrounded by a wall of ice. She always wounders what the outside world is like; the boys know her for her temper; and the elders know her for her constant questioning. What is the world like on the outside?

"Mei Ying." Scolded the eldest of the elders one afternoon while Mei Ying was slacking from her chores to ask the question again. "You must take your thoughts away from the outside; and keep them inside, if you do not focus on your womanly duties; how will you ever get a husband and bear sons for the war?" Mei Ying hardly had any want to get married and have sons; or any children at all for that matter. She wanted to stay collected to herself for a while; and think about that when the time comes.

"But I want to know!" She protested. "I want to know how much more there is outside these walls! There may be a whole nother world out there; and I want to see it!"

"Mei Ying; the only elder that has ever left the village-"

"I know! I know! He reported thousands of life-threatning creatures, and was nearly killed nearly 100 times. I know that old wives tale!" She pouted, her lack of manners and tolerance was starting to shine through. "Why don't you tell me anything new?"

"Because you don't need to know anything new. Now; go tend to your chores!"

Mei Ying hated her chores, she hated the elders, and she hated being bound to her village. Like a wild bird longing to be free from its cage; she wanted to know what she was missing. One of her chores was tending to the young children; so, she went to the day care igloo and sat with the youngsters. Their ages veried; and there was a pen in the back where they could run around, _how vial._ she thought to herself as she hearded the small children outside; like sheep being led to the pasture. _They are not sheep to be herded; they are human beings! and I am not a caged bird, I want to be free.._ But that was mearly a dream. The children stepped outside and started running around; sliding down the small slope on their behinds, and making ice men. A few children gatherd around her to hear her voice ring out through the ice village; wanting to hear a song.

"OK kids." She smiled.After she sang to them, the children clapped and giggled. Mei Ying watched them like she always did, and when the nursery keeper came back from her day of running errands, she hated to leave those children by themselfs with her; she treated them as if they were cattle; grazing in the snowy pasture, and later at snack time, they would be chewing on blubber bits like cows on their cud.

Mei Ying was greeted by her brother, Cong. He was just twelve years old; but as his name means, he is intelligant and clever. Far more than Mei Ying could ever hope to be.

"Mei Ying. The elders told me you've been slacking off again."

"so?" Mei Ying asked; crossing her arms. "I did the babysitting. You would never understand Cong; your a boy. All you have to worry about is being strong and marrying and having sons."

"I'm not a boy." He snapped. "I'm a man."

"Your a boy." She barked right back. "Why don't you boys have any chores? We wemon have them all!"

"Because we have to train to fight in the war!" He barked. "girls can't fight!"

"Your only twelve and I can't believe how sexist you are! I have to work my ass off to give you a living and you don't lift a god damn finger!"

"Your not much of a girl! You just scowl! your not well mannored and you couldn't cook or sew if your life depended on it!"

"So? I'm a hell of alot stronger than you!"

"I want someone else as a sister!" He screamed.

"Yeah? Well people in hell want water!" They growled at eachother and parted ways. Cong went off to warrior training; while Mei Ying went away from him.

It wasn't like she could leave, even if she could get out of the gates. They are on an ice island and the water is far to frigid to swim across; not that she could swim, she sinks like a rock. She sighed and gazed at the pond. She looked from side-to-side and then brought the water up and practiced with it. It was forbidden in her village for her to learn waterbending; but that didn't stop her. She practiced as long as no one was around; and she often got in trouble for it. But when she returned home; she saw Cong sharpining a spear. They were silent twords eachother as she started dinner; using a knife to peel the skin off the potatos; and chopped up the cabbages on a cutting board made of solid ice. She then put all the ingreidances into a pot and boiled it. She poured herself a bowl and slurped. Cong poured himself one as well; eating his with a spoon. A pearsing scream was heard across the way; they immeidatly let their bowels drop to the floor and ran out to see what the problem was. A giant steel ship had peirced the wall; and a young man was walking down the ramp. Cong went back for his spear, and started charging at the man. Mei Ying stopped him before he got there; and told him to stop.

"I can't! I have to protect everyone!" But she wouldn't let him go.

"You can't die Cong. I won't let you! your only twelve years old! you can't fight! I'll fight!"

"Don't be rediculas!" He barked right back. "Your a girl and you'll kill yourself!"

"Just let me do this." She didn't even take his spear; she just charged at the boy, readied a water-whip and smacked him right in the face.

"MEI YING!" she could hear Cong crying for her to stop; but she kept fighting. The young boy was a good fighter, and wasn't much older than her. Cong attacked him from behind, but ended up being burned severly. Mei Ying ran to his side and lifted him up from the snow.

"Cong..you dummy..you should have stayed out!" Thats when her fuze was set off; Cong was held by one of the day-care ladies; and Mei Ying fought almost soullessly; Zuko couldn't read her moves; she moved almost immencly.

Just like back when she was twelve, and Cong was nine; her parents were being killed; and when they were gone, she trained from sun up to sun down in the trench behind the temple; soon, she didn't eat, she barely slept, and eventually..she learned to fight in a state of half-contiousness. When it almost killed her; she promised Cong she'd never fight like that again, today, she broke the promise. But; as the battle looked decided, and as it seemed she would win, she went into a state of uncontiousness; her body gave out and collapsed onto the snow. Iroh joined Zuko outside; to see his nephew nearly defeted; a young boy's cheek burned, and a young lady; seeming half-dead.

"What did I miss?" Iroh asked his nephew; gazing down at the sight.

"Damned village." He cursed under his breath; as if hypnotically; the girl rose to her kness, and gazed at him. Her eyes no longer gray; but a cold hatered in them. An old man shook her out of her rage filled gaze, and when she looked up at him; he had the exact same look. Right then and there; infrount of the whole village, infrount of the fire nation, he scolded her harder than she had ever been scolded.

"Mei Ying! You've done nothing for this village but bring it burdon! you slack off from your chores and now, you were waterbending and you stopped a soldier from fufilling what he was born to do!"

"He is my little brother!" She scolded right back. "What am I suppost to do? Watch the only person I've got left in the whole world die? After our parents-"

"Quiet woman!" the elder struck her across the face, knocking her into the snow. "You brought shame apon our village, our culture, and your family. If a man is born to fight; that is what he will do, your brother was assinged a warrior from birth; you know that!" Mei Ying wanted to cry; but it was forbidden to cry infrount of an elder. "You do not know your place! You are a discrace! You will never bring honor to any man who could ever love a harpie like you! Your sons will be a discrace to any and all men." He paused; gazing down at the discraceful woman before him. She was holding back a world of crying. "Your banished. Gather what little things you have and get out. You will surely die out there in the cold; so I would worry not for the men of the world who are unlucky to know you." Zuko wanted to keep his ' I couldn't care less about whatever happends' apperance, but it was easier said than done; as the elder turned away from her, leaving her in the freezing snow, softly weeping at her losing her home, he saw more of himself in her, he too, had lost his home because of his tougne. She scrambled to her feet, put her brother on her back and carried him to the igloo; and layed him down on some animal hide as she wounderd what she had to take; she hadn't much, not even a family portrait; all of it was lost in the firenation raide.

"Excuse me." Mei Ying jumped and looked tword the entrance, Iroh stood there smiling. "But my nephew and I saw what happend; Since it was our fault, why not come with us? You were a strong water bender; and they had no right to do what-" But she had already bursted out into tears. Stairing down at her brother.

"I can't just leave him; but..." She had no where else to go.

"You can bring him along." Iroh offored. "You can protect him more easily this way." What else was she to do? she sighed; and nodded; picking her brother up on her back and carring him onto the ship with them; though the elder did not approve, she just walked onto the ship silently; whitout exchanging a glance with anyone. Iroh had given her a small room; big enough for just her and her brother; two beds, or at least there was after a cot was moved in there.

Mei Ying stayed up to treat her brother's wounds. She gave him the main bed and took the cot; she placed some creamy medicine made out of some weird herbs or whatever; and treated them carefully. Tears running down her face; this is what she did, she lost her home, and almost lost the only person in the world that she truely cared for, her baby brother. Iroh joined her, and she wiped away her tears.

"I know you must be upset." He started. "But our ship can be fun, You'll really fit in, and.." He saw he wasn't helping her at all. "My nephew went through the exact same thing." He struggled for a topic to discuss, but it was hard; because she didn't speak. He told her Zuko's story; but she was too worried about her brother. "He will be OK; the burn isn't so bad."

"Just leave me alone." She told him, emotionless. "I just want to be alone; I shouldn't have come at all."

**

* * *

My god yay I'm done :) OK, I got her name, and the name of this fic from the AVATAR game on :D such a fun game.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarness. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep) Note: A few Disney songs will appear :)**

Iroh did as Mei Ying asked. He left her be, but he wouldn't let the topic rest, he talked with Zuko about her.

"Don't you see how much she is like you?" Zuko pretended not to know what his uncle was talking about; but it was obvious he did know. He knew that the two had lost their homes due to their inebitable inability to keep quiet and let what happends, happen. "She belongs here; her brother too. But she refuses to talk. The only thing she has said since she got here was 'go away' and some other stuff in that mannor."

They saw Cong walk upto them; the burn on his face had that medical cream, and he demanded to know what happend and where he was.

"Calm down boy." Iroh told him gently. "Your on my nephew's ship; your sister had alittle...problem with some old people and well..."

"Oh great!" He bursted out. "It was only a matter of time before she got us kicked out! She just couldn't accept fate as it was suppost to happen; oh no! She had to go out training in waterbending, and stop me from fighting you and now look!" All three of them looked twords the door to see her standing there; no life in her eyes.

* * *

It was after dinner; when Zuko decided to talk to her. If what Cong said was true;Then Iroh was right; she did belong with them. When he saw her on deck; she was just stairing into the ocean; hardly making a blink, let alone moving at all.

"Hey." He greeted her softly; she just looked at him for a moment, and then looked back at herself in the water. "I know your mad, but hey." He was trying to be comferting, but he was so unexperianced. "welcome to the banished gang." He couldn't even get a smile out of her. "Mind telling me about you?"

"Look at me, I will never pass for perfect bride.  
Or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

(Chorus:)  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide who I am,  
Though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside.When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside." Iroh was right; she did belong with them as much as anyone else did.

"It isn't all that bad." He attempted. "I mean, what law says You've got to get married at all?"

"My villages. It was a law that wemon were to marry and take care of the chores; while the boys went off and played soldier." There was silence. "I never wanted any of that. I hardly ever did any of my chores; and when I did; it was always babysitting the children, who, at that daycare igloo, were treated like cattle. On sunny days; I was to herd them outside and at lunch time I was to feed them milk and crackers; they'd stuff their faces and remind me of cows, chewing their cud. Every boring day has been just the same."

"I'm sorry to say that it will probably be boring here too." But he thought of an upside. "At least you won't have to worry about marrage untill your ready for it."

"Maybe.." She slowly lifted her head and staired up at the moon. "Whats it like?"

"What?"

"The world. What is it like?"

"You've never..?"

"My village has never seen passed the great ice wall. Its forbidden, the elders are afraid we would get involved with the war."

"Then why train soldiers?"

"We get in orders for a number of soldiers from the earth kingdom;and then we fill that order. Sons train for war, while wemon train for sons." She let a silence linger for a while. "I had hoped that since I was taking care of Cong, he wouldn't be such a sexist."

"What about your parents?"

"They died. It was a few years ago, when I was twelve, and Cong was nine. A firenation raid killed them. The neighbors say I look like my mother every day; but they wern't too sure where I got my temper." Zuko looked at her; and then at the water, he started to chuckle. "whats so funny?"

"Your brother." He clearified. "Isn't a very good soldier."

"How do you figure?"

"First of all; when a soldier attacks from behind, he tries to be quiet; I heard your brother from the time he picked up his weapon. Secondly; if he is going to attack at all, he can't yell out your name and then attack." Mei Ying giggled. "Looks Like I got a laugh out of you." She reached up to wipe away her own tears; but he caught her hand half way and did it for her. "Like I said before; It'll be alot diffrent on this ship than in your village." He gave her a quick, childish smile; and then started to play around. "Chores will have to be done twice as much and you will bear my children!" Mei Ying rose an eyebrow; and then laughed at the obvious joke. That was the first time the two had shared a laugh together. "Perfection is not a requirement here."

"OK." She felt better already; she staired out twords the dimond sky; and then her smile grew. "I want to see it."

"See what?"

"The world. I want to see it, I always have, but I suppose it just slipped my mind untill now." Zuko smirked.

"Well, I suppose this is the best way."

And that was it; the two had become friends; Zuko offored to train her brother the very next day; and she finally got away, she could now see the world as it should be seen, and not as other people tell her how it was.

**

* * *

REFLECTION from the Mulan Soundtrack, it belongs souly (sp?) to the people at Disney, the way they used to be before they started trying to keep up with the times and making crappy sequils to classic films. Yeah I said it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarness. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep) Note: A few Disney songs will appear :)**

Cong was awoken early the next morning. Zuko tossed him a spear when he tiredly walked onto deck; irritated that he was woken up before the crack of dawn.

"Your a horrible warrior." Zuko commented smirking. "Mei Ying has allowed me to train you myself; so lets get down to buisness." He picked up a spear; to make it atleast alittle fair at first. At first, Cong thought he was doing pretty well; but as the difficulty level rose, he found himself unable to defend himself. "You call that being a warrior?" Cong looked to the side of the ship to avoid the scolding gaze of the fire nation prince. "You havn't got a clue." He hated being talked down to like Zuko was doing; worst of all, his sister eventually got up to watch; and wasn't too impressed with what she saw. He has humiliated; he was being made a fool out infrount of not only his sister, but the firenation. "Again!" He shot fire at Cong as he struggled to think quickly about what to do. He ended up shaking his knees and hiding behind his sister. "Your spineless!" Zuko sighed. "Might as well let you stop, you haven't made any improvements, if your what the firenation has to fear as an earth kingdom soldier; Ba sing se will be ours quicker than I thought."

"Don't be so hard on him." Mei Ying said; placing her hand on her brother's back. "He is only twelve-"

"Thats no excuse!" Zuko boomed. Starting to get irritated with his agreement to teach Cong. "If I was really trying, he'd be nearly dead by now."

"Really?" Mei Ying rose an eyebrow, walking upto him. "What about me? I'm fifteen, so I've got to be able to fight you."

"I don't like to hit a girl if I don't have to." Mei Ying narrowed her eyes and threw a water whip at him.

"Whats it going to take for me to tick you off enough?" Zuko wiped the water off his face, and smirked.

"Its on." He and Mei Ying fought; but somehow, she could tell he was holding back, not wanting to hurt her badly.

"Stop holding back!" She scolded; dodging his attacks. Zuko's eyes widend _How did she know I...?_ But she had brought a wave down apon his head, knocking him to the floor. She smirked. "Looks like you lost to a girl." But a wave of fire caught her by suprise, she knelt down, holding her hands, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh god!" He gasped. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" When he was right next to her, she shot a wave of water at him, smirking and showing him her totally unharmed hands.

"You let your guard down."

"That wasn't funny!" Zuko scolded. Cong was observing, trying to figure out a way to defete Zuko.

* * *

It was later that night at dinner that the idea of having those two live there didn't sound so good. Zuko, Iroh and Cong all sat at the dinner table, but Mei Ying wasn't there, they saw Cong praying.

"Please don't let her be cooking, please don't let her be cooking.." But his hopes were dashed when Mei Ying brought out a big dinner for the four of them. A bowel of cabbage soup, but the chunks of cabbage were burnt, a bowel of Ramen that looked fine, and curry that looked just awful. She even had a pot of tea out there.

"might as well use my talents here. Your cook was so excited when I gave him the entire week off!" They all looked sourly at the food; was this what they were too eat for the next week? well, the Ramen looked good anyway. They all staired at it for a bit; untill Cong piped up.

"I've been eating her cooking for three years so I don't care, but your all doomed." Mei Ying narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sure its very good." Iroh told her kindly, trying to take the tension out of the room, but he wasn't sure he ment what he said. Zuko took in a deep breath; picked up the spoon and shoveld the curry into his mouth.

It tasted horrible! Just about as bad as it looked! But he lied to her to keep her smiling.

"Its um...great?" he knew lieing about food was a bad thing, but for one point: he didn't want to see her upset, for another: she could beat the shit out of him if he said something wrong.

"oh yeah." Iroh agreed, lieing for the first point. "can't wait for the next meal." Zuko tried to keep his dinner down as he shovled more into his mouth, swollowed bitterly and then asked for more.

This time, he was glad to have Ramen as his next point. It looked decent enough. He had his hopes high that it would hide the bitter taste of the curry. The second the noodles hit his taste buds, he was wrong. They were worse than the curry! instead of the sauce your suppost to use; she used vinager! He saw Cong refusing to eat it.

"I'll make my own dinner." He barked.

"you can't." Mei Ying snapped. "You can't cook."

"Neither can you!"

"Can so! Zuko and Iroh like it."

When Zuko finished choking down the ramen, he claimed to be full and started to leave.

"But you haven't tried the cabbage soup yet." Truely, he had to go throw up; it was too horrible to try.

"I'm really full,I'll try it tomarrow night." That was something he wasn't looking forward to; maybe he could shovel one of his own meals down, and then be too full to eat at the meals. He managed to get on deck and throw up his dinner over the side of the ship. He then hurried down to his room, trying not to let Mei Ying spot him.

He layed on his bed in pain; her food was poison. Her brother didn't need to be a warrior, all she had to do was feed the entire fire nation and the war would be won. His uncle came in with some tea, jam and bread.

"This is all I could managed to sneak to you Zuko." He told him, placing the food on the end table. "The tea should help your stomache, and the jam and bread should get you through the night untill you can find some good food."

"What did I do to deserve this...?" He sighed, clutching his blanket. "her food is pure poison. We should keep the cook uncle, never, ever let him quit."

"I agree."Iroh told him, pouring a cup of tea for him. "Now, drink this." Zuko sat up and took the cup of tea, and forced himself to drink it, which was suprisingly easy, considering his dinner was a battel feild alone.

The next morning, he layed in bed all day. Mei Ying sat with him; taking care of him, considering her brother was the same way when she first had to cook for him.

"How could you possibly have gotten such a bad stomache ache?" Zuko had his blankets over his head, nuzzling his head into his pillow.

"I don't know, maybe from being in the cold so long."

"Maybe, here." She gave him a bowel of foul smelling soup. "Its my mom's recipie for curing the flu. I didn't have most of the ingrediances, so I improvised." Zuko could feel a tear of pain come to his eye, no..no not again. He sat up, and she put the spoon in his mouth. He coughed; it was terrible. But he didn't want her feelings hurt; so he took it like a man.

A man that remained sick for most of the week. Cong knew it was Mei Ying's food that made him so sick, but he brought it apon himself. When he was well again; he went right back to training Cong.

**

* * *

w00t! Its finally done :D I hope ya'll enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarness. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep) Note: A few Disney songs will appear :)**

Mei Ying woke before dawn and decided she'd pull her own weight around the ship. She grew up around having to do chores, so she figured this place could use a bit of a clean up. By dawn; she had already hung the clothes out to dry. She used her water bending to wash them; and hung them on the railing near the helmsman place. They were back in their rightful rooms; clean, before Zuko got up to train Cong.

When they stopped on an island; Iroh bought Mei Ying and Cong clothes. Zuko and Mei Ying left to search for the avatar while Iroh trained Cong with what Zuko lacked...teaching skills. As Zuko and Mei Ying rode; a razor came and struck Zuko across the face. They both looked up toward the tree tops and witnessed as Jet appeared out of the tree and tried to strike him again. Mei Ying shot water at Jet; the Rhino knocked them to the ground and ran. Mei Ying caught Zuko before he hit the ground and wiped his face with the bottom of her dress. He got to his feet and shot fireballs at Jet; mostly protecting Mei Ying. Before either of them knew what happened, Mei Ying's hands were tied with a rope and pulled to the top of the trees.

"Let her go!" Zuko ordered. His flames couldn't reach the height she was at; but he knew who to take his anger out on.

"We won't hurt her." Jet told him,dodging all his attacks. "Why would we harm such a pretty face? if anything; she'll be my bride!" That was it; that was what set him into a fit of rage. He shot waves of fire contiously at Jet; he wouldn't let anything happen to Mei Ying, let alone have her married to such a self-absorbed punk. "What do you say chickie?" Jet called up to her. "Marry me?"

"Hell no!" All Mei Ying could do was watch Zuko fight for her, and try to scramble for freedom. She swung her legs in all directions; trying to free herself from the freedom fighter's grip. She tried every little thing she could think of; but it was futile. Soon; she saw Zuko struck down onto the ground; and he didn't get back up.She hung there with her eyes wide; and tears coming from them after going through the worst possibility. "Fine Jet.." She had learned his name during the fight. "I'll marry you.."

She didn't know why she agreed to it; she could have gone on without Zuko; but somehow she didn't see a point. She could do the exact same work she did back in her village; and; as the elders said to her; bring shame upon any man who would be foolish enough to marry her; ok not those exact words but somewhere around there. Jet had a ship made from wood which he used to sail from island to island 'ridding it' of the fire nation. She was put in Jet's bedroom where she was to wait. But for what? For a life of marrying someone she didn't love? That sounded like her fate if she stayed back at her water tribe. As much as she wished he hadn't agreed; she knew that fate was unforgettable sometimes.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes a couple of hours later. He held his head and wiped the blood off his cheek. He sat there in a daze for a moment before realizing Mei Ying was gone. He scrambled to his feet and glanced around for her. _Damn!_ He growled irritated. He returned to his uncle and Cong; who had gone through a full day's training. Cong asked him where Mei Ying was.

"I don't know." He answered bitterly. Cong's eyes widened with both fear and anger.

"Why the hell don't you know? She was with you! You were supposed to protect her!"

"Cong." Iroh tried to calm him down. "Getting angry won't bring her here." Cong moved away from Iroh so he couldn't be held back.

"I don't care! I want my sister!" He spun back to Zuko and had fire in his eyes. "Find her!"

"Where do you suppose I look?" He asked sarcastically. "I don't exactly know what to ask."

"Bring me! I have a way to find her!" Zuko agreed; it couldn't hurt to bring her bother along; and at this point he'd go with any ability to find her. They descended the ship and started looking. About half way through their looking Cong started to yell. "Mei Ying! Mei Ying!"

"Oh well I could have done that." Zuko told him irritatingly; that was such an obvious way.

* * *

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. She was regretting her choice as her hour of doom drew near; she figured if she ran now; she could escape. But where too? Zuko was dead. She knew Iroh would still let her come aboard but Zuko had been following the avatar; which allowed Mei Ying to see the world. What would they do now?

"Mei Ying!" She heard Cong's voice echo. She jumped from the bed and ran to the window where she saw Cong and Zuko looking for her. She grinned and climbed out one of the windows and ran to them. Zuko and Cong grabbed onto her as soon as she got there; Cong holding the tightest.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried to Zuko. He held tightly onto the only person who really understood his pain.

"Mei Ying!" She looked down at her twelve year old brother. "I thought I lost you!" He hugged onto her waist like a little boy. She laughed and asked him to let go.

"that was cute when you were little; now it just hurts." Cong let go of her and the two laughed.

"I hate to break this up." Zuko said finally. "But if we don't leave soon; they're going to come after you." Mei Ying nodded and the three of them retreated back to the ship where they were welcomed by Iroh.

* * *

Mei Ying was greeted in her room by a new dress laying on her bed. Iroh had gotten it for her while she and Zuko were out. It was a long, red, robe which had an obi laying beside the bed. The dress could be worn with, or without the obi; either way worked. He only bought her the obi because he wasn't sure how she'd like wearing it. So she decided to wear it without. She smiled and changed into it before dinner; to show her appreciation for the dress. Her hair was left tied in it's water tribe fashion; but just before she left; she reconsidered..

Zuko and the others waited for Mei Ying to come. When she didn't arrive right away; Cong was asked where she was.

"I'm not her keeper." He answered half bitterly. "She's a girl; girls take forever to get ready. Wether they act like girls or not." They continued waiting for her; no knowing she would be angry with them if they started before she got there. It was a good five minutes before they heard her come in.

She was wearing the long red dress Iroh had bought for her; and her hair hung to her waist; Zuko for the first time looked at her as a woman, and not just someone who had gone thought he same he went through. The dress made her look a lot more feminine than she really was; he had to tell himself not to blush; because they'd see his pale face grow red. But he couldn't help stair at her in amazement. She acted like a man; she fought like a man; and she had a mouth like a man; but the one thing she had as a woman was a body. A beautiful body. He grabbed a cup of tea and drank it so he'd look like he was doing something other than stairing at her.

**

* * *

'bout damn time! I had like..a major block on this story but I think I'm good now. For a while at least. OMG; I updated this story the day after valentines day..which a couple of days later my boyfriend dumped me. one of my friends says they think he's gay; right about now I don't disagree; I think so too but you didn't hear it from me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own da avatarness. But, as my cat as my witness, I WILL :D (Cat goes to sleep) Note: A few Disney songs will appear :)**

_She was back in her water-tribe village. But she was only 12; and Cong was nine. It was a bright day, and everyone loved it. The men were training while the wemon_

_were doing all the chores. Mei Ying's mother was teaching her how to sew and how to fix her father and brother's pants when needed. She learned much but it still was hard for her. Her mother was wounderful; she always had a smile on her face that made Mei Ying not mind her work.Her mother was timid twords everyone except Mei Ying; Cong; and her father. She had her hair tied at the end; with beads holding her bangs to the side. But the bright day was not meaning that the night would be the same._

_That night was the fire nation raide. Mei Ying's mother hid her and her brother under some snow which she covered them with; and ran off to help her husband. But as she approched her husband; he had a blast of fire blown onto him; knocking him to the ground and then a spear through his heart. Her mother was shaking as she fell to the ground and wept. The soldier approched her and killed her as well. Just as the spear went through her mother's body..._

Mei Ying shot up in her bed. Breathing hard. She looked over at Cong whom was sleeping silently after his scare that day. She was wearing her blue, water tribe dress. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she sat up and grabbed the red robe which Iroh had given her. She put it on over her dress; and left it untied. She left the room without wakeing Cong;and walked onto the deck. She was alone on deck; which was rare during the days. Finding it hard to go back to sleep; she figured she'd practice. She ran back down to her room where she put her robe; and then back onto the deck where she practiced with sea water. She first practiced the water whip to get herself warmed up; and then she bended alot of water around herself to practice the water dragon. It was a move where the water took the form of a dragon; which sprayed water from it's mouth like the unagi; and forced the apponite to the ground. All being controled by her like a puppet. She ended up practicing from two in the morning; until dawn when everyone woke and saw her practicing.

"How long have you been up?" Zuko asked once he saw her practicing. She smiled and kept practicing as she had her conversation with him.

"Since two. I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep." She bended the water back into the sea and turned to face him. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He shook his head.

"I would like to see how well it's been going however." He got into a fighting stance; she nodded and bended the dragon puppet and used it as it was to be used. It sprayed water on him; but not as hard as it usually would have; because she was going easy on him. He shot a fire ball which dissolved into smoke the second it touched the water. Soon; she just let the water drop and told him he won. "I didn't really did I?"

"Of course you did." She told him false. While at the same time it was true; he did win; only because she quit. He crossed his arms and asked why she gave up so quickly. "I'm just..not really in the mood right now. Tomarrow might be better."

"Why not?" He stubbornly asked. Wanting to get to the bottom of why she didn't want to fight him anymore.

"I just don't!" She ended up shouting at him; and storming back to her room; where she sat on the bed.

"What's your problem?" Cong asked tiredly; having been woken up from his sleep.

"Nothing." She snapped. "Do you know what today is Cong?" There was silence as he woke up and thought about which day it was. Once he remembered; he looked at her sympathedically.

"Oh..." He mumbled; sitting up. "I forgot for a minute."

"I didn't.." She sighed sadly. "Cong..can you go train with Iroh or something?" Cong immediatly nodded and got dressed. That was a day he figured he should leave her alone for that day. He left the room once he was dressed and went to the dining room to find Iroh and Zuko eating breakfast.

"Where is Mei Ying?" Iroh asked gently. Cong shook his head.

"She isn't coming. Today really is a bad day for her to be around anyone."

"Why?" Iroh asked again; pouring Cong a cup of tea; and watching him take a seat.

"Today is just a day she is upset. It was four years ago that our parents died. She really hates to be around anyone today."

"That would explain alot." Zuko spoke up; eating his breakfast. "Is that why she got so mad before?" Cong nodded.

"Becoming an orphan was just really hard on us. Mostly Mei Ying because she had to find a way to make money; and give me the life mom would have given us." He paused for a moment to get a drink of his tea. "She's like this every year. She'll train with her waterbending but she won't fight anyone. You tried to fight her didn't you Zuko?"

"Well yeah. She said she's been training since two; so I figured I'd see what she learned."

"Two? I wounder why she was up that early.." They all turned their heads to see Mei Ying walking in silently and takeing a seat. She didn't say a word; pouring herself a cup of tea and getting a bowl of rice. No one said anything; and they all ate. Mei Ying finished eating and walked out onto the deck to continue her practicing. They all watched as she walked off.

"That was weird." Zuko spoke up. Breaking the silence. "Does this always happen?"

"sometimes; whenever I had decided not to leave before she got up; she'd cook breakfast but never really eat any of it; leaving it all for me." They all sighed softly; hateing that she was feeling so sad; but she had a good reason. Four years ago that day; she had lost her parents.

"What has helped her in the past?" Iroh asked. Cong sipped at his tea and then answered.

"Just leaving her be. She'll be back to her old self by tomarrow with any luck." There was silence. "Although it sometimes lasts a couple of days; two or three at the most."

* * *

She bended the water on deck; sometimes doing tricks with it; sometimes actual moves. She practiced the water whip; and she tried to complete a new move she thought might work; which is what she often did; think of new moves and try to teach them to herself.

"Hey.." She turned her head and saw Zuko greeting her. She nodded in acknoigment and went back to her bending. "I know you must be upset-Cong told us-"

"I'll get over it." She told him; her voice started sharp; but ended soft.

"I know." He told her; approching her and makeing her stop bending. She just looked at him; her blue eyes were slightly dim; but the dimness would leave soon.

"Then why won't you just leave me be? Didn't Cong tell you to?" He nodded.

"Yes; but that doesn't change anything." He was stubborn; but she soon retreated to her room so he would leave her alone. He didn't see her again untill nightfall. When everyone except himself and Mei Ying were sleeping. She was on deck; but not practicing. She was just leaning on the railing; thinking; and remembering her parents. She felt a hand on shoulder; when she turned she saw Zuko.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment and then turned back to the sea.

"Fine I suppose." He took his hand off her; not knowing if that was where it belonged or not.

"My mom ditched me when I was younger; I'm not completely sure why; but I was asleep one night and she woke me up to say goodbye.She had always said that I was someone who kept fighting; even though it's hard. Mom loved me; Dad loved my sister; and my uncle loved us both equilly." He explained; hopeing that would make her feel better. She just gave him a short smile and then was silent. "I'm just saying...that I know it hurts to lose your mom; but..You've got Cong; and uncle; and me. It isn't like your all alone."

"I know." she wiped her eye. "Mom just made me feel important; after she died I wasn't important to anyone except Cong." She shook her head. "But as he got older he was just like all the other guys"

"But now you've got uncle and me. Were your family now." Mei Ying looked at him as he went on further explaining that it was rare for him and his uncle to become so attached to a waterbender; and that since he was banished too; it would only make sence that they would be a sort of "family" A banished one. He actually studdered more than spoke and really just threw out words that came to his mind first. They all just happened to make a sentence.

Cong walked out onto deck late at night. He had woken up from a dream and saw Mei Ying wasn't asleep. Due to his protective brother-nature; he had gotten out of bed to go look for her. He found her on deck; and Zuko was hugging her. He couldn't see if from where he was; but Mei Ying was crying on him.

**

* * *

sure took me long enough to write this. I had to fix the mom thing for the NEW EPISODE FRIDAY THAT IS ALL ABOUT ZUKO! oh god that will be a hott episode. You all know it. All fangirlz of Zuko know it! my spell check site is moving so I won't be putting this one through one. Gow tih me on it; because I'll definetly put the next chappie in a spellcheck.**


End file.
